Join Me In This War
by tranisant
Summary: It was the year 2247, and life had changed. New laws and a new leadership system had been put in place, and a group of rebels called the Scouts worked to bring down this way of life for a new era to be born. Eren Jaeger fell in love with the man from the coffee shop, and got caught up in the action and tragedy of this man's way of life. Full summary inside. EreRi. RM bc buttsex :D


_Hello! I have wanted to write this story for a while, and I hope that you all enjoy it! :p_  
 _Disclaimer: All characters and Attack on titan belong to Hajime Isayama, not me (sadly… if they did, Levi would be banging Eren already). It has also recently occurred to me (okay, so a friend told me this *cough*Lucy*cough*) that the basic idea of this story may already exist (she claims to have read the book). In no way do I mean to plagiarise the idea; any similarities are merely a coincidence. I apologize in advance for any typos, as I do not yet have a beta reader/editor to help me out. PM me if you would be willing to do it, I guess? Thank you!_

 _Before I begin, I'll start with the setting, because without it, things may be a little confusing. I highly suggest reading it, as otherwise you may not understand a lot of things. PM me if you have any questions. Here goes…_

* * *

It was the year 2247, and life had changed. The planet's population rose to about 11.2 billion people in the year of 2100, and since then, the countries of the world got together and introduced a new law, making divorce illegal, as this would lead to people only having children with one partner, hopefully resulting in the decrease of births. This would bring the population down again, so that there would be no more population issues for a long time.

To make sure that people were as content as they could be with the new law, at the age of 18, a test (inventively called 'The Test') was invented to decide the best possible romantic match for each and every person on the planet, so that the percentage of happy, mutual marriages was higher, therefore causing less people to break the laws set in place. The test was said to be 99.9% effective, although there were some issues found in the system. A lot of the world's population were happy with their match, and agreed with the laws set in place, however a lot of people weren't. While some bottled up their anger at the system, others rebelled at the World Leaders, and some even took it out on the general public. They wanted a revolution, therefore got stuck being called 'Revolutionaries'.

A group of world famous rebels who called themselves the Scouts worked all over the planet to try and destroy the laws set in place by the World Leadership Regime (explained in the paragraph below), believing that they were fighting for their and other people's rights as humans. The Scouts were commanded by three main Revolutionaries; Hanji Zoe, Erwin Smith, and Rivaille (his real name was not known by the public, because it put him and others in jeopardy). These three powerful commanders were the cause of many deaths all over the world, although it was a well known fact that they had a main base in Japan (the Asian Representative, Arthur Fritz – he was originally the Rep. of America but was moved down from his position when the new Rep. was elected – had still yet to discover where it was), but the trio were constantly changing position so it was hard to track them. Their whereabouts at the time was unknown.

So what is the World Leadership Regime (WLR)?

In the year of 2111, the countries of the world formed to make continents, each ruled by one person, called the Representative. There were six Representatives: The Rep. of Europe, the Rep. of Asia, the Rep. of Australasia, the Rep. of Antarctica (although it was now mainly used for oil drilling, some form of leadership was needed for it), the Rep. of Africa and the Rep. of America (the two continents had formed one, and the Representative of America was now the overall leader of the WLA).

And let the story begin…

* * *

 _Year: 2247_

 _Population: 10.3 billion_

It was 7:31 in the city of Sina, and Eren Jaeger had twenty nine minutes to get to Historia Coffee, place his order for his boss and his co-workers, and get back in time for the meeting to start. The journey there took ten minutes without eight steaming hot cups of coffee, so making it in time would be tricky.

It was a cold February morning and frost still covered the leaves of trees and ice covered the ground, as if Jack Frost wanted the hospitals in to be full up with people due to unfortunate icy accidents. The sky was turning a mellow shade of pinky-red, streaked with grey wisps of snow filled cloud. There was no noise, other than the constant background sound of city life that Eren had learned to ignore, and the slip slide of his studded black converse on the pavement. He was trying to run fast, as his time limit was very low, but the lack of friction was making standing up straight very difficult. On top of the fear that he was about to fall at any second, Eren was shivering from the sheer bitterness of the weather that morning. The slight breeze felt like someone was blasting ice onto his face, and tiny bits of snow fell from the sparse clouds. It's not like he wasn't dressed for it; he was wearing his sister's red scarf (how he got her to lend it to him he had no idea), and a bobble hat he found in the cupboard under the stairs. He wasn't just wearing a hat and scarf (thank god; that would have been cold and embarrassing), but also a coat and jeans that did very little to help warm him up. _I should have worn gloves_ , he thought, regretting pressing snooze ten times, as he ended up forgetting his gloves along with many other things he needed, and running to work with a bit of bread and jam in his mouth. He was so done with winter.

As he ran down the street, something caught the attention of his viridian green eyes. A yellow A3 poster was plastered to the window of the grimy looking launderette he was passing (more like running past whilst trying not to fall on his ass), and he noticed another stuck to a nearby lamppost, and then another one further down the road, pinned on a public notice board. _Why are there yellow notices stuck to every surface possible?_ He thought to himself. Out of veritable curiosity, he stopped in front of the launderette window and began to read.

 _ **Laws on marriage (section 56): Updated, January 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 2247**_

 _ **Recap on marriage/test laws for the public eye:**_

 _ **Divorce and children with more than one partner is punishable by a lifetime in prison.**_

 _ **A person must not have more than one child – any more than that, and the youngest child and both parents will be executed.**_

 _ **Marriage to anyone other than the allocated partner (chosen in The Test) is illegal, and if it occurs, both persons will be executed (for exceptions, read law 56e).**_

 _ **If The Test's results come out inconclusive/the other partner has not yet taken The Test, it will be taken again after a further ten years to find new results/confirm new ones.**_

 _ **Failure to complete The Test will be met with 50 years in prison.**_

 _ **Marriage to your soulmate must happen within one month of getting the results for your test back, or a lifetime in prison is issued (unless said soulmate has yet to take The Test/is unable to**_ _ **marry for a reason that must be bought to the WLR).**_

' _ **Cheating' on the Test is illegal and will be met with a lifetime in prison**_

 _ **If a person does not find a 'soulmate' after undergoing the test, marriage to another person in the same situation will be allowed, although permission must be granted by the WLR.**_

Eren breathed out a puff of air and watched it disappear into the cold morning. Ugh, he didn't need to be reminded. It was approaching his 18th birthday in less than two months, which meant it would be time to have his partner for life chosen by people who probably didn't know he existed.

To him, eighteen was still young, and he wanted to get out and enjoy his life before some stupid test decided who he was going to be with for the rest of his life. His two roommates, Mikasa Ackerman, his adoptive sister had the test to look forward to soon as well. Armin Arlert, his best friend from when they were kids, had already taken The Test, and was still awaiting the results, as there had been a fault in the system. His theory was that it was most likely a hack on the system put into place by the Scouts. He seemed to be totally fine with it to be honest. However, both of them seemed to be perfectly fine with the idea of other people deciding who was right for them, and Eren didn't get it.

That wasn't the only reason why he didn't want to take the test. Rumours about the test were practically always flying around Sina, and most likely all over the world, as information about the test was not to be told to those who hadn't taken it. Young people are ignorant, and ignorant people start stupid rumours. The guy who lived opposite him – Jean, Eren remembered, as he would never forget the name of someone who looked so much like a horse – was talking to his 'friend' Marco (Armin assumed they were dating, as they held hands a lot and sometimes they would hear moans and the creaking of bed springs through the hallway), and Eren may or may not have been listening in on their conversation. According to Jean, The Test had caused his friend Reiner to go crazy after he had taken it, as he had been working on a construction site, gotten into a fight, and charged straight through a wall that was still sticky with wet cement. How this made Reiner crazy, Eren had no idea, but he had a tendency to overreact, and had sat up half the night worrying about it.

Eren was about to have a panic attack about the test in front of the laundrette, which probably would have made him look crazy, but he glanced down at his watch and saw that the time was now 7:40. _Oh shit._ He fell into a steady half-jog half-walk as he made his way down the street to Historia Coffee, crossing his fingers that there wouldn't be a long queue.

* * *

He tapped his foot on the wooden floor (ugh, so 22nd century), waiting in line to order the drinks. _So much for no queue, huh,_ he thought to himself. There were about five people before it was his turn to order, so as he had left his phone at work and had nothing better to do, he turned around to do some people watching. A buzz sounded, and he turned his attention to the door, and watched a man step inside. He was quite short, Eren noticed, and was wearing a fancy charcoal coloured suit with a pair of extremely expensive looking shoes. He had an undercut that was strangely suited to him, and strands of black hair fell over his eyes. They were a curious yet exquisitely beautiful shade of shining silver, and held a sense of boredom, yet this made him look kind of erotic. Eren had to admit he was attractive, even though he was not into men. At all. Nope. He liked vagina – he was one hundred percent straight. Yep, he loved women. What brought him out of his totally-not-gay thoughts was a flash of silver metal below the man's bottom lip. He had snakebites, which the man flicked his tongue over as he looked around the shop. In addition to this, he had an eyebrow bar, and helix piercings in his right ear, along with lobe piercings in each ear. _I did not expect such a clean cut looking man to have piercings,_ Eren thought as he checked out the man in a totally heterosexual way. He silently wondered if the man had and piercings elsewhere on his body, but quickly tried to block that image from his head

Eren was so entranced in his thoughts that he didn't see the man almost stumble over a small girl and scowl at her, muttering, "Stupid brat," under his breath. He didn't see the little girl begin to cry loudly, or hear the man let out a loud "tch," as he joined the back of the queue. The man got a bottle of hand sanitizer out of his jacket pocket and squeezed some into the palm of his hand, rubbing it all over, mumbling something about disgusting snotty brats and the horrible hygiene standards in public places. It wasn't until the man shouted, "Oi, brat! You're up next!" that Eren snapped out of his so-not-gay stupor and turn around awkwardly to place his order.

* * *

Rushing back to the office and his waiting boss, Eren tried not to spill the eight steaming cups of coffee all over him and innocent passers-by. They were wobbling around on the tray like a miniature earthquake had struck them, about to topple onto the pavement at any second. Eren almost tripped over his own feet and went flying in his haste to get back to the office (so as to not get fired), but luckily caught himself just in time, and continued on his rushed way.

He ran through the censored doors (they scanned your figure and facial features to make sure you belonged to the company – thank god for twenty-third century technology, or the Scouts would probably have already attacked the offices), and sprinted up the stairs, almost crashing into one of his co-workers in the process, leaving them flapping their mouth open and closed like a fish. Kicking open the door with one foot, Eren practically tumbled through the wooden meeting room doors, sweating heavily and looking flushed. Eight sets of eyes turned to him, some looking annoyed and others confused, and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Heh, sorry about that…"

"You just made it, with sixteen point four seconds to spare," his boss, Nile Dok said, and Eren couldn't read his expression to tell if he was mad or not. "Next time, try not to leave muddy foot prints on the door, you disgusting animal."

Eren's eyes widened. "Sorry sir," he rasped, still out of breath from 'running' all that way. A tiny ball of rage burned inside his stomach at being called an animal. "It won't happen again."

"Good. Hand out the coffee before I lose it and fire you." Oh, he was mad, Eren decided, as he internally cringed with slight embarrassment. He was ninety nine percent sure that Dok hated him, but had to work with him anyway and not fire him, as Eren's dad was a major scientist who was involved in finding the cure for cancer.

"Yes sir." Eren replied, and immediately began to place the cups of warm liquid down in front each person. He just hoped they were hot enough so he didn't get shouted at again.

The meeting officially began when a slow beeping resonated loudly around the room, and a hologram of Arthur Fritz, the Rep. of Asia was projected into the room. He was stood facing out to the table of men, and the hologram allowed him to 'see' and 'speak' to every person in the room as if he was there. His hair was parted into rather unattractive dirty blond curtains (not completely unlike the beautiful man's hair he saw in Historia Coffee, although that man's hair was nicer), and had a rather intricately trimmed beard. He wore a navy blue suit and a lighter baby blue tie. On his wrist was the latest form of technology, which Eren had only ever seen in adverts on the TV. It was a 100x Sovereign Charisma watch. They could project your latest messages from friends and all of the data on it into the space above it, and had a personal online assistant that could find anything on the web in a matter of milliseconds, and could download information into your brain if you got the correct operation. It had been tested, and was proven not to be harmful or dangerous. The only person he knew personally who had one was Christa Lenz, daughter of the boss of the well known chain coffee shop, Historia Coffee. Her parents were rich, and lived in a mansion in the countryside, however Christa had moved into Sina to live with her girlfriend, Ymir Dānaba.

Fritz looked out onto the room of waiting men with a grave look on his hollow face. Eren wasn't sure if he looked like that normally, or if something bad had happened that he needed to tell them. "Gentlemen. We are gathered here today to discuss the matters including the group of Revolutionaries who call themselves the Scouts. Before we get started, I would like to say something that was brought to my attention very recently. Within the past ten minutes to be exact." His voice was deep, and held a hint of worry, with an underlying tone of urgency. "There was a bomb placed in the coffee shop, Historia Coffee seven minutes ago. It was said to be placed there by one of the three leaders; Smith, Zoe, or Rivaille. We do not know which - all we know is that the planned event killed one small girl and injured several people, all of whom were taken to hospital immediately, although we still don't know if they will survive their injuries. The coffee shop will not be open for about two months due to structural damage and severe burns."

Eren had to take a moment or two to process all the information that had just been given to him, when it hit him in the stomach at full blow, and a wave of extreme sickness overcame him. He had been in that Coffee Shop, not three minutes prior to it being attacked. He could have died. Deeply engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the eight pairs of eyes that were trained on him.

"Eren Jaeger. You were at that coffee shop less than fifteen minutes ago. Can you please explain what happened?"

Thinking back to the beautiful man with the piercings and charcoal suit, Eren opened his mouth to begin.

* * *

 _So, that's the first chapter complete! This is my first Ereri story EVER (I know, how crazy is that?!), so please, give me advice and feedback! Reviews do help, believe it or not! I do take them into consideration, and will go back and edit the chapters based on what you guys say, so please, leave a comment!_

 _See you next time, Tranisant x_


End file.
